


Never Promise The Moon

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, Sex, mating for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never make a promise you have no intention to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Promise The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts and young love was blooming left, right, and center ... Well, for most of the students anyway...

The Marauders were sitting round the Gryffindor common room, and Sirius had just received some news he was not at all happy about...

"She stood me up!" he roared in disbelief.

James waited patiently for the outburst to cease before taking up where he'd left off. Which was, informing Sirius that his date for Valentine's Day, fellow Gryffindor Ariadne Jones would not be able to make it as she had been sent home in the middle of the night to be with her mother.

"Sirius, she hardly stood you up. Her mother is very ill, she had no choice but to go to her."

Sirus hmphed in disgust. No one stood him up ... EVER.

"Now who am I supposed to snog?" he asked, eyeing James' date.

"Not her!" said Prongs, snaking an arm around Tempest Worthington's waist and seating her firmly on his lap.

"That'd be bloody right, James, rub it in." Sirius griped. "You get to snog her, Peter's got his Hufflepuff ..."

"Daisy," put in Peter.

"Whatever," Sirius continued, "Hell, even Snape's got someone to snog ... Okay, so it's Malfoy ... But still!"

The others sniggered as his tirade persisted.

"It's Valentine's Day and I, Sirius Black, a.k.a. school stud am completely snogless! What's the world coming to? I ask you, how can it be that me, of all people, will be the only person in Hogwarts without a date today?"

Remus, who was trying to do his Potions homework, looked up at his dark-haired friend. "Oh, do calm down, Padfoot, I don't have a date either and you don't see me fretting so."

Sirius narrowed his pale eyes at the young werewolf. He was just about to make a biting comment when a thought struck him.

"Uh-oh," James whispered in Tempest's ear as he saw the feral gleam come over Sirius' handsome features, "he's up to something."

"Sirius, what are you doing?" asked Remus, eyes wide as his friend moved **very** close to him.

Sirius didn't stop, until they were practically nose to nose and he had Remus's face cupped in his long fingers.

"Oh, he wouldn't!" cried Peter, horrified.

James looked at Sirius, then Peter, and replied, " **He** would."

Remus by this time looked somewhat like a deer trapped in the headlights of an oncoming Muggle car as Sirius dragged him to his feet and brought their lips a hair's whisper apart.

"Moony, it's Valentine's Day, and damn it, I will kiss someone."

Remus swallowed hard. "Sirius ... I - mmph!"

Remus' hands scrabbled against Sirius' chest as he tried to get away from the larger boy. It was no use; Sirius had him well and truly trapped in his embrace, one arm wrapped firmly round his waist, and the hand of the other keeping his head in place as he deepened the kiss.

Remus made a small sound of submission as Sirius' tongue parted his lips, seeking out the taste of him, making him lose all connection with the world. He fisted his pale hands in the front of the taller boy's robes, drawing them even closer together.

Sirius moaned in appreciation as he slipped a long leg between Remus,' their tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths.

It wasn't until Sirius' hand started to make its way toward Moony's ass, that James decided they'd done pretty much all that was permissible in public. "Oi, you two, break it up!"

He grabbed the back of Sirius' robes and pulled his two friends apart.

Sirius growled at the intrusion and Remus gave a little whimper of regret as Sirius' mouth left him.

"Why the HELL did you do that?!" Sirius hissed at James as he tried to get his body back under control. _Gods, but Remus could kiss ... Who knew?_ He gazed at Remus in fascination. _How could a kiss feel like -- like... home?_

James grabbed his arm, and turned him round to a sea of shocked faces.

If Sirius was embarrassed at all by the spectacle he'd put on in front of his fellow house mates, it didn't show. Remus on the other hand was appalled at what had happened. He'd fought himself so hard for years to curb the attraction he had for his friend. After all, it was no secret what Sirius equated attraction to. _No, there's more to it than that here... it's not just lust - sex, it's... home?_

"C'mon, you've put on enough of a show for one day," sighed James as he ushered Tempest, Peter, Remus and Sirius out of the room.

"Um ... I think I'll go finish my homework in the dorm." Remus frowned once they were clear of the common room. The blush was still high in his face.

Sirius moved to follow him up and James seized his wrist -- hard.

"Ow!"

"Leave him be," warned James.

Sirius' face was angelic as he looked at his best friend. "I was just going to apologize."

James' eyes narrowed at him behind his glasses.

"What the hell's wrong with you, James? Why won't you let me go apologize?"

"I know you, Sirius; I can tell the difference between apologetic and **in heat**!" James growled.

"Hey!"

"Hey, nothing, don't you dare even think about making another notch on your toothpick of a bedpost."

"As if I would!" cried Sirius indignantly.

"Wouldn't you? Gods, Sirius, I saw the way you looked. I know that look only too well."

"What look?" Sirius sneered.

James was trying very hard to keep his temper in check. "The look you get when you want something. The look that's usually followed by the 'Hey, I got lucky!" look. The problem, Padfoot, is that **that** look is always followed by the 'Now I'm bored' expression." He had to make Sirius understand this. "You - you can't do that this time; I won't let you."

Sirius scowled at James. He wouldn't... Ever, not this time.

"Promise me, Sirius ... Promise me that this time you'll leave well enough alone."

Sirius hid his hand in the folds of his robe and crossed his fingers. "All right, Jamie, I promise."

"Good. Now, we're off to the Great Hall, you coming?"

Sirius shook his head, "No, I think I'll go for a walk 'round the grounds -- clear my head a bit."

"Okay, just don't go back to the dorm yet... right?"

"I told you I wouldn't, didn't I?!"

James sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing, it's just -- well, it's Rem... "

The softness in James' eyes at his friend's name told Sirius just how carefully he'd need to tread on this. He hated lying to James, it wasn't something he usually did, but this time he had to. He couldn't tell him why it was different... it just was.

Sirus captured his lower lip in his teeth and let his tongue linger there, still tasting Remus' sweet mouth. He knew he wanted more, needed more. He just didn't know why.

_Liar! Tell the truth, you've been wanting to do that for years and you know it._

Yes, he had, but the risk of losing Remus' friendship had always held him back. So, what was different now?

He'd touched him... been touched by him... that was the difference.

As he made his way to the dorm, Sirius sent out a silent plea to any deity that cared to listen... _Please don't let me fuck this up._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Remus had all but run to the awaiting safety of the dorm. He was having a little trouble pulling himself together, regaining his well- known control; small surprise as the full moon was that night. But there was more. Since his eighteenth birthday the Wolf inside had been searching for a mate -- and now... it had Sirius' scent.

"It was just a kiss for goodness' sake!" _Okay, so it was a good kiss ... A great kiss ..._

"Control, control!" Remus hissed. He threw himself on his bed. He couldn't close his eyes; when he did, all he saw was the Wolf as it took Sirius, made him his. Nausea fought with arousal to overtake his body, and he curled around himself feeling totally lost and miserable. _Why, Sirius, why did you have to kiss me? Why couldn't you have just left us as we were?_

"Rem?" came a soft voice from the doorway.

_Not now, Sirius, please not now._

"I--are you alright?"

_Don't! Be cocky, be arrogant, be your usual wicked self... just don't be sweet, don't be caring... I can't..._ Remus' mind was going into meltdown - it was too close to the full moon, he was too much the Wolf... too confused.

"I shouldn't have done that, not in public, not like that." Sirius sighed, then tilted pale eyes at Remus. "But -- I'm not sorry, for kissing you, I'm not sorry for that."

"Sirius?" Soft bewildered eyes fixing on him.

Sirius took the few steps needed to close the gap between them. He was on auto-pilot, some part of his brain just knowing how important this was... how much he needed to do this. Climbing onto Remus' bed, he gathered the young werewolf to him and whispered, "C'mon... Please? You must have felt it? You must know?"

"I..." replied Remus as trembling fingers sought out the varying contours and textures of his face. _It's too fast, too damnably fast._

"God, you feel... you're so... "

Remus swallowed hard. _I should be stopping this, why aren't I stopping this?!_

_Can't stop touching..._ Sirius let his left hand play in silken locks as his right snaked down the front of a robe.

It was stopped just short of its target by a surprisingly strong grip. "No!" The word 'control' running through Remus' mind like a mantra. "Please, Sirius, don't tease... I'm not, I'm not like the others..."

Sirius groaned and rubbed his face in thick soft hair. "I'm not teasing; I want you. I've always wanted you." As if to prove it, he ran his tongue over a shell-like ear. "And no, you're not like the others. You're **nothing** like the others."

He was pulled into an almost chaste hug as a frustrated moan was smothered in his long black hair. "Want you too, but we can't. " Remus' control was slipping; he wanted nothing more than to devour this irresistible young man.

"Why not?" Sirius pleaded as the feel of Remus' strong lithe form in his arms began to drive all rational thought from him.

"You know why, I'm -- the Wolf -- if we -- forever... forever's a long time," Moony murmured sadly, "and this is too fast and we're too young for forever."

"Forever? With you?" Sirius asked as he cupped the sweet face in his hands. "If you're trying to put me off, I should warn you it's not working."

That did it. The tenuous hold Remus had over his control finally snapped like a dry twig underfoot. He rolled Sirius over and straddled his thin hips.

"M-Moony?" Sirius gasped as Remus' nose pushed into the space between his neck and shoulder. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"Don't know," Remus growled as he continued to scent his way down Sirius' body.

"Gods!" cried Sirius, arching off the bed as Remus' nose buried itself in his navel. Desire shot through his body like lightning. Sirius groaned and turned his eyes toward the window. "Shit! S-s-s- stop!" His fingers grabbed at the golden head that was making its way to his crotch. "Remus! Remus, stop! Stop now!"

The face that tipped itself up to his was almost unrecognizable. Fierce golden eyes locked on his pale ones. "What?!" Remus snarled.

Sirius had gone from pleasure to panic in a hell of a rush, his chest now heaving for a completely different reason. He pointed shakily toward the window. "Look."

_Dusk? Oh, Fuck!_ Some rational part of Remus' mind clawed its way back from the brink as he flung himself away from Sirius. "Get out of here! Go!"

Sirius was just about to comply when Madame Pomfrey flew into the room, dropping a portkey in front of Remus. "Hurry, boy, there's no time."

With one last longing look at Sirius, Remus stepped onto the magical item and was whisked to the safety of the Shrieking Shack, just as the sun slipped from sight.

This left a stunned Sirius staring at the disapproving face of the school nurse. "Mr. Black, in future kindly be more aware of your friend's affliction than your own libido, if you please... that could have turned out very nasty, indeed!"

Sirius was suddenly very aware... aware that he was half lying on Remus' bed in crumpled open dress-robes. He sat up quickly, pulling his robe together. "Y-yes, Ma'am."

The older woman gave him a final critical glare and bustled out of the room.

Sirius finally breathed. _Hell, Remus!_ He jumped up off the bed and sped out of the Gryffindor wing. As he was tearing round the corner to the entrance of the school, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"Slow down, Padfoot."

"James? Let me go." Sirius didn't have time for this... not now, the changing times were always the hardest on Remus and Sirius had learnt from past experience that just being there for him somehow made it easier.

Something in Sirius' eyes made James drop his friend's arm quickly. "Al-alright, we'll be along later."

"NO!" cried Sirius much harsher than he'd meant to. He softened and turned back to his friends. "Go to the dance, enjoy yourselves... Moony wouldn't want you to miss it on his account."

James gave a sharp nod, then eased his face a little. "Alright, go look after him."

Sirius gave him a thankful smile and pelted off toward the Whomping Willow.

Getting past it had been a bit tricky but once in he transformed into the big black dog that the Wolf knew and trusted. The first thing his canine nose picked up was the scent of salt and copper... blood.

He gave a little whine as he reached the entrance to the Shack. Huge golden eyes snapped toward him. A baring of terrifying fangs and a low warning rumble all worked toward lowering Padfoot to the floor, head down, as he inched slowly forward on his stomach, making sure to keep his every move as submissive as possible.

Finally he was beside the Wolf, keeping stone-still as it sniffed him. A moment later a quick lick to the chops let him know he was welcome. He lifted his shaggy head slowly and gently lapped at a particularly nasty gash on the Wolf's neck. As he cleaned one wound after the other, he found himself getting closer and closer to that frightening muzzle. One long swipe of his tongue from nose to forehead, made the Wolf bump his snout under Padfoot's jaw.

Pulling his broad black head back and cocking it endearingly to one side he appraised his now fur-covered friend.

A look... one long, intense look.

And the look was returned.

If it were possible to take a dog's breath away, then that look most certainly did.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Padfoot opened his eyes slowly. He was on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, curled round the sleeping body of a beautiful pale boy. Instantly Sirius was back, smiling as Remus snuggled closer to him in his sleep.

He picked out a strand of grey hair, nestled amongst the light brown and gave a wistful grin. Last night Moonwolf had claimed his mate; Sirius had the ache to prove it. He smiled again as he traced the fine features of the boy in his arms. _Perhaps later he'll let me do a little **claiming** of my own?_ His body protested that thought, loudly! _OK, so maybe a lot later._

He let his eyes roam over Remus' slumbering form and frowned at the relief map of scars that covered it. _Too much pain, too much hurt._ Sirius let his fingers follow the path of his eyes. Remus gave a little whimper at the touch, making him still his examination.

_What will he do ... Now that Remus is back and the Wolf's left for another month? Will he want me too? Werewolves mate for life, will Remus? Or will it just be Moony that wants me? Needs me?_ He gave a great sigh. _Do I want that? Hell I'm not exactly the commitment type. And I-I don't want to add to his pain, he has enough._ He rubbed his eyes. _Do I love him? Gods, do I even know what love is?_

Remus shifted in his sleep, pulling Sirius over him, using him as a blanket. Sirius tucked him in close, wrapping himself protectively round the smaller body. _OK, so usually by now I'm up and dressed and out the door. I don't cuddle, I **do** ... I do and ... Leave. So why aren't I leaving? And why do I feel so ... So... full!_

"Padfoot, stop thinking so hard, you'll give yourself a headache," came a soporific voice from somewhere under his chin. Sirius smiled and laid a soft kiss on the top of Remus' tousled head.

With a shifting play of muscle, accompanied by the delicious whisper of skin on skin and Remus was facing him, smiling softly up at him.

He smiled back, carding long fingers through the grey flecked tangles. "How do you feel?"

"Not sure," Remus grinned playfully, "you tell me."

Sirius paid that with a long deep kiss, which was lazily returned in kind.

Remus gave a contented purr and laid his head on Sirius' broad chest.

"Rem?"

"Mmm?"

"Where do we go from here?"

"To tomorrow," came the drowsy reply.

"To tomorrow?" Sirius repeated.

Remus turned his head and rested his chin on Sirius' breastbone. "To tomorrow... and the day after that... and the day after that..."

Sirius closed his eyes and let his hands smooth down Remus' back. "Sounds like a rather good plan to me." Light chuckle and soft lips pressed to the base of his throat; a perfect reply.

Sirius watched as those all too addictive lips feathered more tiny kisses along his collarbone and neck.

"I suppose... technically I'm not a virgin anymore." Remus yawned in mid-kiss.

Sirus choked. _Virgin? Oh, Lord, of couse he is... was... is... Ahh!_

"Sirius?" Moony questioned, as he looked at his friend's pained expression. "Oh, Sirius, stop that now. Bloody hell, between you and James... anyone would think I was made of spun glass!"

"James!" Sirius croaked.

"No... Re-mus!" Remus teased.

"Fuck... he'll kill me!"

"Who? Jamie? Why?"

"Because I promised him I wouldn't..." Sirius blushed.

"Wouldn't... wouldn't wha -- OH!" As realization dawned, Remus wasn't sure whether to be flattered or annoyed.

"We can't tell him... not yet, he doesn't understand, thinks that I'll treat you like the others... I won't, Rem, you know that, don't you? Know that you're special to me, yeah?"

Remus stopped Sirius' flow of words with a kiss. _Yes, I know... I'm still not sure how I know, but I do._

"Moony?"

"It's okay. If you don't want James to know, then we won't tell him."

Sirius visibly relaxed. "We'll tell him later... you know after we've... um..."

"Been together for a while?" Remus helped out his commitment-phobic friend. _Friend? Boyfriend? Lover? Mate? -- Tomorrow!_

"Why are you grinning?"

"Hmm? Oh, I just find it amusing that Jamie's protecting my honor."

"When there's nothing left to protect?" asked Sirius, his face far too serious for Remus' liking.

"Well, there is," said Moony, hitting Sirius with a seductive glance, just before ducking his head down to run his tongue from sternum to chin, ending in a soft bite. "But hopefully we can rectify that."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Several moons later and he and Remus were still enjoying each tomorrow as it came. The pretense of being 'just friends' was a pain in the arse, but the longer he could prove -- not only to James, but to himself and most importantly, to Remus -- that he was committed to him, the better. _Committed! Me? Who'd have thought it?_

"That's him! Isn't he dreamy?"

Sirius tried his hardest not to glare at the table of young witches, as they giggled and blushed behind their library books, tearing him from his reverie.

_First years! Lord help me._ He groaned to himself, as he continued to browse the row of books in front of him. Sometimes having a reputation like his could be downright annoying.

"Um, excuse me, Sirius?"

Sirius turned at the sound of the voice, and found himself face to face with a very pretty red-head. _Well, at least she's not a first year, and I guess she's kinda hot._ He sighed inwardly. _C'mon, Black, it's game face time._ He cocked an all too sinful black eyebrow and hit the girl with a smile that could have dropped a nun at fifty paces let alone a healthy teenager. "Yeah, that's me, who wants to know?"

She frowned at him a little.

_That's new,_ Sirius thought, wondering why she wasn't by this time turning into a little puddle of 'take me now'.

"You're James Potter's best friend, right?" she asked, ducking her head a little.

_Ooo, Jamie?_ "Again, that would be me."

The girl looked around uncomfortably. "My name's Lily...Lily Evans. Um, I was wondering if maybe you could give James a message for me?"

"Sure, I could do that," Sirius replied, dropping the sex God act. _She obviously prefers 'em with glasses._

She beamed at him, then blushed profusely, "Um, could you ask him to meet me here after Potions, please?"

Sirius tried in vain to hold back the knowing grin that was threatening to break across his face, "No problem, will do."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oi! James!" Sirius yelled as he caught sight of his best friend coming out of the Great Hall.

"Hi, what's up?"

Sirius grinned evilly at his friend. "Got a message for you, from that redhead you've been sniffing round."

James gave him a withering glance and Sirius chuckled.

"I must say, James, I'm impressed. She's a tasty bit, that one; I'd do her."

James' glance turned to a glare. "Have you quite finished?"

Again Sirius chuckled as he slung an arm round the shoulders of the other boy.

"She likes you, James. She said, and I quote 'could you tell him to meet me in the library after Potions' and then she blushed. **Blushed.** You're **in** there, pal."

James ignored the lewd comment and even lewder wink from his friend. "Sirius, do you ever think **above** the waist line?"

"Rarely," he grinned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"So, how'd it go?" Sirius questioned James later that night in their dorm-room.

"We're going into Hogsmead together on the weekend."

"Y-esss, he shoots! He scores! Nice one, Jamie." Sirius beamed, giving James an affectionate noogie.

Remus popped his head out of his bed curtains when he heard this. "So, you finally asked Lily out then?"

James did a double take. "Do you know her?"

"She's my divination partner, James."

Remus was looking a little too innocent for James' liking. He narrowed his eyes behind his glasses at him and frowned. "Moony, what did you do?"

Remus looked outraged at this comment. "Why, James, what are you implying?" He was now having a hard time keeping a straight face. "I mean to say, just because I may have seen a tall, dark, handsome man with glasses coming her way in the tea leaves..."

His confession was cut short as James jumped on him. "Moony, I love you, but if you do that again I will be forced to kill you!"

"Get off!" Remus grinned.

James sat up and stared down at the young werewolf. "Actually, this works out rather well. I needed a favor from one of you lot, and since you now owe me..."

"Oh, I do, do I? I would have thought the reverse to be the case."

James ignored this and continued. "As I was saying, Lily did agree to go to the Three Broomsticks with me, but...she's insisted on bringing a friend. So I need someone to keep this **friend** busy, and I know just the man to do it!"

"Oh, Jamie, I would. You know I would, but..." The smiled vanished from Remus' face to be replaced with regret. "I - I can't go anywhere this weekend, I'm sorry."

James could have kicked himself -- he'd forgotten all about Saturday night's full moon. Moony had told them long ago that his moods were too unpredictable for him to feel comfortable outside the safety of Hogwarts at eve time, and of course the day after he really wasn't fit to leave.

"Gods, Rem, I'm an idiot!"

Remus smiled gently and placed a hand on James'. "No, you're not. You just forgot. It's fine... it's quite nice, really. Makes me feel almost... normal."

James gave an apologetic smile and squeezed Moony's hand before turning back to Sirius.

"Right-oh, stud, you're up. Just remember, Lily's with me!"

Sirius gave him an extremely haughty look and replied, "Excuse me, but just because I'm easy doesn't mean I'm not picky. Just who is this girl you're lining me up with?"

"Ruby Kessell."

Sirius cringed. "Um, I don't think she'd be too pleased if I showed up, somehow."

"Bloody Hell, Padfoot, what did you do this time?" James groaned.

"Let's just say it was something neither of us would wish to remember." Sirius all but winced. "Anyway I couldn't have come regardless, as I already have a date for the weekend."

"With who?" asked Peter Pettigrew, who had been suspiciously quiet all this time.

"Ariadne Jones."

Peter and James suddenly looked at Remus who, at this moment was finding the ceiling a most interesting place to watch.

"Ariadne Jones?" repeated James. " **The** Ariadne Jones?"

"That's the one, yes. Her mother's still not feeling the best apparently, so she doesn't want to go too far from Hogwarts in case there's news. Which means she'll be here by herself this weekend. So I thought I'd let her apologize to me."

Remus rolled his eyes. "How big of you!"

"I thought so," Sirius smirked, holding Remus' look.

As amusing as this all was, it didn't help James with his problem.

"Pete, I don't suppose you'd be interested, what with Daisy and all?"

"Daisy! Hmph!" snorted Wormtail. "Didn't you hear, James, she ran off with a Slytherin."

"Ouch!" cried Sirius and Remus in unison.

James gave him an understanding look; after all he had lost Tempest to one of the Ravenclaw Chasers (seems she had quite the thing for Chasers).

"So, you'll come then?"

"Of course," said Peter brightly, always glad to be where James was.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

On Saturday morning in the Marauders' dorm room, James and Peter were getting ready for their day out. Remus had just come back from showering and Sirius was still in bed.

"Do you actually plan on getting up today at all, Padfoot?" asked James.

Sirius disregarded Prongs and pretended to be asleep.

James just shook his head. "You ready, Pete?"

"Uh huh, let's go."

"Bye, have fun, and say 'hi' to Lily for me," Remus called as James went to follow Peter out the door.

"Will do. Bye, Sirius."

Sirius grunted at James as he left the room.

Remus waited 'till he was sure they were gone and then walked over to stand beside Sirius' bed. "Well?"

Turning toward Moony, he asked. "Well, what?"

He watched as an intense golden brown gaze was leveled at him. "Do you?"

"Hm?" sighed Sirius, pulling himself free of those perfect eyes. "Do I what?"

A wicked grin crossed Remus' face as he undid his robe and let it fall to the floor, exposing the fact that he was completely naked. "Plan on getting **up** today?"

"I can't see it as being a problem," he purred, flinging back his bed clothes and letting Remus see that he too was unclothed.

A low warning growl started somewhere deep inside Moony as he launched himself at Sirius.

"I guess this means Ariadne will have to wait?" Padfoot gasped as pale hands tangled in his long dark hair and a warm scarred body slid along his.

Remus' growl became more forceful as Sirius spread his legs around the younger boy's. Sharp teeth held the flesh of his throat, soft lips snarling around it. "Mine!"

"Oh, yes," Sirius moaned as he bucked against the hardness above him. The teeth at his throat stopped just short of breaking the skin.

"Sirius, be still."

He tilted his head back further, giving those sinful teeth a larger playing field. Totally submitting to the wolf emerging from Remus.

Gods how Sirius loved a full moon!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"James? We'll be late, c'mon," Peter whined.

James trotted back down the hall away from their dorm door, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Sorry, Pete, just had to go back and get something. But I guess I could do without."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Epilogue: or A Little Post-Loving Conversation...

"So, Sirius, just what did happen with you and Ruby Kessell?"

"Um..." The long-haired boy was looking decidedly uncomfortable. "We went to a party at Hogsmead, and I guess I had a little too much to drink."

"You didn't pounce on her, did you?"

Pale blue eyes suddenly went quite alarmingly dark, "There's only one person I've ever 'pounced' on, and I'm looking at him."

Remus grinned, knowing only too well where **that** look could lead them. "Stop that! Insatiable creature. Finish your story... Sirius!"

Sirius grumbled and removed his mouth from an all too tempting pale thigh. "Fine!"

"And don't pout, it doesn't become you."

Chuckling despite himself, Padfoot continued. "Where was I?"

"Party... too much to drink," Remus prompted.

"Yes... far too much to drink... anyway it was getting to that time of night when the lights are dimmed and the music slows and couples find quiet corners..."

"Which you did."

"Which we did, yes," he replied, kissing the hip his head was resting on. His way of letting Remus know that the only one he was interested in dragging off to quiet corners these days was him. "Anyway we started..."

"Snogging?"

"Snogging, and I - ah - I..."

The fingers that had been idly playing with his hair now gave a gentle tug. "What? You what?"

"Ithrewuponher."

"Did what?!"

With a heavy sigh and bright red face, Sirius repeated, more slowly. "I threw up on her."

"Oh, you didn't!" cried Remus, trying very hard to keep his giggles in check.

"I'm afraid I did. Projectile at that."

"Oh..."

In the next moment, Sirius learnt there was no better thing to have squirming in your arms than a tearful, giggling werewolf.


End file.
